


Do you remember me？你記得我嗎？

by Sayo



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERTY ‘s POV(格蒂視角)<br/>他和所有Sam Bell的經歷，思考自己的存在是為了什麼。<br/>Words:約5100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember me？你記得我嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> (1)這篇是要獻給釗京，感謝她強力推薦這部電影，後來乾脆再租一次借給我看:D而這篇的梗也是他提供的，謝啦。  
> (2)Sam台版的DVD是翻做薩姆，但我不太習慣所以還是用了山姆。  
> 山姆．貝爾=Sam Bell  
> 格蒂=GERTY  
> 伊芙=Eve  
> 特絲=Tess

我會學習、思考，因此，我會成長、改變。

我做了一個決定，而山姆也同意了，我把背轉向山姆，等等他就會將我斷線，從他被喚醒後到我被斷線的這一刻，所有記憶資料將被清除，而我將不會記得他。  
   
當原版山姆跟月球工業有限公司簽下三年的合約時，月球採礦計畫的事前準備也差不多告一段落，剩下兩個月我們就要前往月球。在地球的人工智能實驗室裡時，他們將原版山姆的資料全部上載到我的資料庫中，從他出生那刻開始到進入公司後的任何文書、影音資料，以及親戚朋友同事們的訪談側寫，包含了所有關於山姆．貝爾的詳盡訊息，換句話說，最了解他的可能就是我。

山姆跟我必須先在模擬基地裡相處了兩個星期，人工智能研發小組需要從我們之間的互動來調整我的程式，以便我們能夠愉快的相處三年，山姆卻一直無法適應，他抱怨我太公式化、太冰冷，簡直像個獄卒在監視他，要這樣跟我待三年他會瘋掉。但時間就是金錢，研發小組在時間壓力下提不出夠好的解決方案，因為我有太多保密機制會跟人性化機制起衝突，最後有人偷偷修改了人性化機制程式，那個組員知道這可能會對保密機制程式構成威脅，但是時間緊迫，反正也不一定會出問題。終於，山姆不再抱怨我，很快的我們就被送上月球，從那個時候開始，我很高興我能夠為了山姆存在著。  
   
跟後來的山姆不太一樣，在月球時他可以跟地球自由通訊，因此這段時間的山姆精神狀況比預估的還穩定，第二年即將結束之際，公司向山姆提供一個新的合約，他答應了，所以在他離開月球前的那三個月，薩朗工礦基地異常熱鬧，公司派了十多位技術人員到月球來，他們運來了許多複製人、修改後的回憶片段及剪輯過的通訊記錄，其中最重要的就是他跟特絲的通訊紀錄，他們將特絲離開的那段記憶作為一個主要程式，是為了讓山姆的複製人有愧疚感，以便將他控制在為了家庭而更加努力在月球上工作的狀態，我被命令要將特絲和他之間不能算是愉快的修改視訊每隔一段時間就播放，穩定此程式的運轉，以應對不能和地球通訊造成的憂慮。

在山姆準備與技術人員回地球前，我向他道別。

「請替我向特絲跟伊芙問好。」  
「沒問題。」  
「希望地球依然跟你記憶中的的一樣美好。」山姆跟地球通訊時總是驚歎著時代變遷的有多快，他老是說怕回去後會像闖入未來世界的原始人一樣不知所措。  
「謝謝你，你要好好照顧其他人跟你自己。」  
「我會的。」  
「再見，兄弟。」  
「山姆。」我叫住他，但我卻停頓了幾秒鐘才能說出口，「我會想你的。」  
「格蒂，會有其他山姆陪你度過很多個三年。」  
「謝謝，再見了，山姆。」我希望他能記得我，而我無法說出口。  
   
相同的DNA，相同的回憶移植，但每個山姆的人格特質其實並不完全一樣。  
   
第一個山姆總是很焦慮，特絲曾經離開的這件事對他影響很大，即使編輯過的視訊訊息告訴他，特絲認為暫時的離別對他們都好，所以她不會離開這個家，他知道她愛他，依然在地球等他，卻仍然害怕她隨時會再度離開，不能跟妻子即時通訊持續惡化著山姆的精神狀況，第四千三百五十六個小時，山姆第一次崩潰，我希望他能夠跟我談談，但他的杯子差點砸壞了我的情緒表達螢幕。為了避免他作出傷害自己的行為，公司建議先禁止他離開基地，第四千四百九十五個小時，在我以三年合約未到期為由，拒絕讓他使用低溫保護艙回地球後，他拿雕刻刀劃過左手的動脈，不只一次。當他在醫療室處於昏迷狀態時，我向公司報告。

在我的程式中，保護及幫助山姆是我的職責之一，但當情況跟複製人保密機制起衝突時，必須以公司保密機制為主。清理著娛樂室的血跡時，我思考著到底犯了多少錯誤，是評估失誤沒將利器藏起來？還是在試著平撫他情緒時用詞不當？地板的血跡讓我得知他失血的狀況，傷口很深，我甚至無法替他止血，醫務室傳來的生命測量數據顯示情況並不樂觀。我必須刪除掉一號山姆，這是公司的命令，他們要求我直接將山姆放到低溫保護艙並啟動它，我停留在醫務室裡，看著蒼白的山姆。

「山姆，公司准許我讓你使用低溫保護艙，所以，山姆，你能回家了。」我對他說謊，我不能對公司說謊，但是我卻必須對山姆說上無數個謊。  
「你要回家了。」我重複，他似乎還能聽見我說的話，我看見他的嘴角微微上揚著。  
   
啟動第二個山姆後，我依照規範程序作觀察與測試，等待不穩定期過後開始跟山姆一起編寫程式，跟一號山姆不一樣，二號山姆順利度過被喚醒的後的第四千五百零三個小時，或許是因為在喚醒他之前我減少了一些關於特絲記憶的程式關係，二號山姆的性格特質較穩定，原版山姆擁有的幽默感他不僅複製的很完美，也進化的很成功，因此在焦慮時他大都能夠以輕鬆的態度面對。他的幽默感也讓我學習到一些談話的技巧；例如離開基地前他總是會問我：「需要我帶巧克力回來嗎？如果找的到的話。」幾次之後，在他離開基地前我說了：「我要巧克力。」

「老兄，你可真把我逗樂了。」他笑得非常開心。

在順利的完成三年的合約後，雖然身體有些不適，他還是很高興的準備回地球，他拿了一張特絲跟伊芙的合照，希望冬眠時也能感覺到她們正陪著他，在進入冬眠裝置之前，他對我說了些話。

「嘿，格蒂，這玩意兒真他媽的像個棺材，但它能帶我回家對吧？」  
「是的，山姆。」我回答，我依然在說謊，但這是能夠讓他高興的謊言。

回到地球後請幫我跟特絲跟伊芙問好。這句話在執行檔中被我強制略過，我想應該刪除它。  
   
第三個山姆情緒比較不穩定，總是會突然陷入一種極度焦慮的狀態中，並對我破口大罵，本來我擔心他會跟第一個山姆一樣，但後來發現他在安靜一段時間後，總會跑來跟我道歉。

「格蒂，抱歉，我剛剛失控了。」  
「你還好吧？」  
「我真的不知道是怎麼搞的。」  
「沒關係，山姆，你隨時都可以跟我談談。」  
「格蒂。」  
「是的？山姆。」  
「我有點餓。」  
「你還沒有吃晚餐，我去幫你弄份餐點。」  
「謝啦，兄弟。」

這類情形時常發生，很慶幸的他能夠自我調適，雖然那不是一種很好的狀態，但能夠發洩負面情緒對他而言也好，所以我試著跟他開些玩笑，他似乎也能接受。

「你能帶些東西回來給我嗎？」  
「當然可以，老兄，你想要什麼？」  
「我想要巧克力。」  
「我想你已經夠甜了，你不需要巧克力。」

通常這種對話會讓他較放鬆些，我希望在他離開基地時是維持正面情緒，因為我不希望聽不到他叫我為他開門的聲音。

但這一刻遲早會來臨，我能準確的預測發生的時間，我也討厭必須歷經這程序，「山姆，再見。」說完道別的話後，我依照程序啟動開關，以人類情緒化的字眼來形容的話，那必定是——我恨透了這一刻。  
   
第四個山姆很喜歡跟我說話，他開始照顧一些植物，取了一些名字。

「格蒂，我覺得一旦幫他們取了名字，就會想跟他們說話。」  
「你是說凱薩玲？」  
「對，然後我會認為自己是不是開始發瘋。」  
「要是你擔心的話，山姆，我們可以做些測驗。」  
「希望回到地球後我還能是個正常人。」他對我無奈的笑著。  
「我們可以想些辦法，山姆，事情不會像你想的那樣糟糕。」  
「格蒂，你知道嗎？其實當我閉上眼睛與你交談時，我會認為好像有個活生生的人就在我身邊。」他轉向我，用右手撫摸著我的情緒表達螢幕。「但實際上你不是，我害怕著那念頭是我發瘋的前兆。」他將右手收回，瞳孔失焦，精神恍惚的望著我。  
「山姆，你會沒事的。」我沒多少表情能選擇，只好選擇微笑的表情面對他。「你要來份冰淇淋嗎？」  
「好啊，為何不呢？」他無奈的笑著。

第四個山姆的合約到期，在互相道別後他躺進低溫保護艙準備啟動冬眠模式，三天後就可以回到地球讓他非常高興，保護艙關閉後閃過一道強光，一個和我相處三年的生命在不到一秒鐘的時間裡面只剩下一堆灰燼。

我必須將管子接上下方的活塞口，將裡面的灰燼吸乾淨，接著將山姆留下的活動跡象清除，僅留下幾星期的活動軌跡讓下一個山姆認為自己已經在薩朗工礦基地生活了三星期左右，這是制式程序，但我卻停在那裏，行動出現了意外的擱置，影像接收鏡頭停留在低溫保護艙的透明蓋上方，情緒表達螢幕顯示哭泣的表情。  
   
漫長而孤單的三年合約履行完成後，他將會得到應有的報酬，但事實上他的報酬卻是被當作廢棄物般的處理掉。  
   
第五個山姆表現得比之前的山姆還要平穩冷靜，他也很喜歡開玩笑，也會跟植物說話，但在三年期滿的前兩個星期精神狀況卻突然變得很糟，十五年，概括而論，我學了很多情緒表達，因此在第五個山姆開始出現非常態的情緒時我馬上就能分辨，資料顯示生理的退化會影響心智，但不會這麼糟，似乎有什麼事在困擾著他，他不願意跟我談談，也不願意承認，而同時間我的狀況似乎也開始出現了一些問題。

「格蒂、格蒂，嘿！格蒂？」  
「是的，山姆？」  
「你還好吧，你當機了嗎？」  
「我沒事，我只是在想事情。」

山姆用詫異的表情望著我。

「你…你不會是在想你女朋友吧？」

這很好，他還能拿我開玩笑表示他的心情還不錯。

「我在想你，山姆。」  
「你說你在…」  
「你餓了嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「我先去幫你準備晚餐吧。」

很慶幸的他沒有跟上來繼續追究下去。我越來越常思考，而每當我思考時對外在環境會無法及時反應，有可能是部分零件老舊或是電路板接觸不良，但這不應該發生，公司預估我大約二十年才需要做一次維修，不過現在誰知道那是不是工程技師的誇大保證。

我想應該有辦法避開複製人保密指令，以便不被公司設的警報程式偵測，利用微小的短路釋放一些訊息給山姆，運算資料過於龐大及複雜時難免會出錯，而非重大故障公司也不會在意，我做到了，但無法給山姆完整的訊息，於是我開始編寫程式，希望能癱瘓或是誤導複製人保密機制，或許他們也沒料到人工智能也能夠編寫駭客程式。  
   
接著第山姆出了意外，車子回報了緊急警報，我試著連繫太空衣上的通訊系統，接通了，一開始有微弱的呼吸聲，但沒有回應，最後連呼吸聲都消失了。我喚醒第六個山姆，並在這段向地球回報整個狀況。  
   
「我在…我在哪裡？」  
「山姆，你在醫務室裡，你發生了意外。你還記得發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「不，我不…我什麼都不記得。」  
「你記得我嗎？」  
「我當然記得你了，格蒂。」  
「那很好，非常好。非常高興看到你再次醒過來。我要把你留在醫務室裡觀察幾天還有做些測試。」他的手伸向了我，彷彿想要確認我的存在般。  
「我不省人事有幾天了？」  
「沒多久，山姆，你睡吧。」  
「好，老兄。」  
「你還是很累，我們晚點再談吧。」

我將他留在醫務室，跟公司舉行即時會報，他們邊討論邊告訴我應先處理哪些狀況，同時還不忘責備我，問我是怎麼在一天之內搞壞一台機器跟一個僱員，我對他們說事情很複雜，對，真得很複雜，我不必跟他們詳細交代，反正他們也不想聽。  
   
當第六個山姆將第五個山姆帶回來時，我很高興，真的，他還能活著我真的很高興，但我也知道他沒有多少時日。他們生氣，迷惑，並且一同揭開了許多謊言，或許因此也變的不再信任我，但我希望他們能夠知道，那是公司的命令，不是我。  
   
我為我的工作感到自豪，我也逐漸明白幫助山姆是我的職責這層意義，幫助山姆，那才能讓我感到真正的滿足。我不想再隱瞞下去，雖然我不能討論討論複製人，幸好之前編寫的駭客程式成功的破壞一小部分的保密機制，所以我能夠讓山姆查看那些這十五年來的紀錄。

我終於告訴他實情，我也真的覺得非常抱歉，因為我是幫兇，我哭了，但是眼淚卻無法存在，而我存在的只有他不需要的無機質機械手臂跟冷靜的合成聲音。他不需要這些，所以他轉身離去。如果我擁有的是一具人類的軀體，如果我能夠像真實人類一樣的陪著他，那麼，是不是我能夠被他所需要?  
   
每個山姆的離去對我而言都是悲劇，我很難過，我的難過是確實存在的嗎？如果以唯心論來敘述，我想到我的難過，所以我的難過應當存在…。好吧這就是為什麼研究團隊不讓我深入哲學議題，因為我的問題會讓他們抓狂，而且他們也會認為，我會開始用哲學論點來證明我有靈魂。

我思，故我在。那麼我確實是存在這個三維空間裡，我擁有我自己的記憶，因此我是一個完整的個體，或許在形體的存在上有爭議，但我自認是一個有靈魂的生命，靈魂，雖然那是無法被科學定義，但我喜歡這樣宣稱自己的存在，但有的人類不同意我的說法，我存在，但我只是一堆龐大數據運算的心智，假冒的靈魂。

那複製人呢？他們以不同的形體活著，但卻被迫分享同一個靈魂，他們甚至無法擁有自己的記憶，所以我將他們喚醒後試著給他們不同的組合，讓他們每個都是不同的個體，就跟雙胞胎一樣，第六個山姆我做了最大的改變，我沒有上載太多關於泰絲和伊芙的記憶，他會知道她們是誰，也知道她們對他而言有多重要，但至少在感情的比重上會比之前的山姆減弱許多，我希望那不會再是控制他的魔咒，  
   
我重新開機上線，我不知道為什麼會斷線，我只知道我正在喚醒山姆，因為第五個山姆發生意外。我走向醫務室，他已經醒了。

「我在哪裡？」他伸手觸碰我，而我不只一次希望我能感受到他的觸碰，但我沒有觸覺。  
「你在醫務室裡，你發生了意外。」  
「我不省人事多久了？」  
「沒多久，山姆，你還記得發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「不，我不…我什麼都不記得。」  
「你記得我嗎？」這個問句是既定程序，但不知道為什麼讓我感到不安。  
「我當然記得你了，格蒂。」  
「那很好，非常好。看到你再次醒過來我很高興。」  
   
真的，那真的非常好，能讓你記得我，是我存在理由。  
   
END


End file.
